


The Fawn and the Fox

by Lady_Poison_Heart (orphan_account)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, The 100 (TV) Season 1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-04-05 02:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Poison_Heart
Summary: “I'm a twin, as you all know, your only aloud one child. So when I was born, they told my family I died at birth, and locked me up. I don't know who my parents are, or whether I have a brother or a sister. I don't know if my family is alive or not, they never told me anything. I didn't even have a name until I realised I was supposed to, so I named myself. If it wasn't for Gavin, one of my guards, I likely would have died in the cell, or ended up killing myself. My only crime was not dying in my mother's womb like they wanted me to”. Fawn explained, fiddling with the band around her wrist.





	1. Into the Flames

Fawn didn't deserve this, she was one of the first surviving twins born on the ark. Unluckily, she was born second, only minutes after her sibling. But that didn't matter, no one was allowed two children on the ark. So after she was born, even before she could be named, she was torn away from her family. The council decided to spare her parents, it wasn't their fault they conceived twins, it wasn't their fault she survived the pregnancy. But that didn't stop them from taking her and telling her family that she didn't survive. So Fawn spent her whole life locked in a room, only aloud out every few days for “socializing”. But, even the other criminals were wary of her, she was too different. Thankfully, one of her guards took pity on her, and supplied her with everything she could have ever wanted, within reason of course. He got her books, persuaded (bribed) one of the teachers to help her learn, so that, if the council decided to spare her, she would be able to survive on the ark. Unbeknown to her, the knowledge she gathered over her life in captivity would be priceless when she was sent hurtling down to earth in a hundred year old dropship with 99 other teenage criminals.

 

\-----

 

Fawn hummed absently as she read, hey grayish blue eyes scanning over the words etched into the paper. She had been reading the same book for the last three days, although she couldn't force herself to be bitter about it. Gavin’s wife had given birth to their first child, and he had been off work taking care of her and their newborn. Meaning no new books for her. But he deserved to be happy more than she deserved a new book, so Fawn sat compliantly in her cell. She would read the same stupid book on edible plants for the rest of her life if it meant he got to be happy, to live in peace with his new child. However Fawn serenity didn't last as her door slid open.

“Hi, welcome to McDonalds, may I take your order?”.

She called over her shoulder, not moving or looking away from the page. Fawn huffed as the three guards ignored her. Her brow furrowed, she wasn't due for her evaluation (Read: Execution) for at least another year. 

“Prisoner 3-3-3 stand against the wall, hold your right arm out”

 

Fawn nearly complied, she had accepted her fate a long time ago, and if this was how she died, than there was nothing she could do. But after a moment, she saw red. It wasn't her fault she hadn't actually died inside her mother's womb like they hoped she would. Moving slowly to her feet, Fawn moved towards the wall. Her fingers tighten around the book for a moment as she twisted, hurling the book with all her might into the face of the guard with the gun. While the other two stood in shock, she lunged at the one with the electric staff. Simultaneously grabbing the box filled with. Metal bracelets?. And slamming it down into the guard with the guns skull. Her other hand wrapped around the electric item, she yanked it out of his grasp and pushed it into the one she'd stolen it from chest. Fawn paused briefly, enjoying the smell of scorched fabric and the way the guard limbs shook. She left the third one, who had been carrying the bracelets. He looked younger than the other two and the fear and uncertainty on his face meant that he likely wouldn't try and subdue her. Before the two older ones could recover, she was out the door, throwing it shut on them and hurtling down the hall. She slammed, shoulder first into another teenagers and as she sprawled out on the floor, she noticed something. The rest of the delinquents were being pulled out of their cells, each with a new peace of wrist jewelry. Were they all being executed?. A shriek escaped Fawn's lips as something sharp jabbed into her back. Her cry of shock turned into one of anger as her vision blurred and her limbs seemingly quit on her, leaving her at the mercy of those around her.

 

\-----

 

Fawn woke to the feeling of them re-entering the atmosphere, the dropship shook wildly for a few moments, some other prisoners crying out in fear.

“Prisoners of the ark, you've been given a second chance. And as the chancellor, it is my hope that you see this as not just a chance for you, but a chance for all of us. Indeed, for mankind. We had no idea what is waiting for you down there, if the odds of survival were better, we would have sent others. But frankly, were sending you because your crimes have made you, Expendable. If, however, you do ser-”

 

“-Your dad's a dick Wells”. A boy called from behind her. Laughter and sounds of agreement filled up the space.

 

“-vive, your crimes will be forgiven and your records wiped clean”. 

 

Fawn laughed internally, as if.  She didn't really care to listen to his failed pep-talk, he wasn't saying anything that surprised her. They were expendable, and those on the ark did not need the 100 delinquents in the ship using up their precious resources. What did catch her attention however, was the words shouted by one of the other teenagers. Fawn paused, why would the chancellor send his own child to die with the rest of them?, especially when most had had their parents floated by him. He was in a lot of danger being here with them. She could not think of an answer and discarded the question. It did not matter, the knowledge would not help her.

 

“Your dropsite has been chosen carefully, before the last war, mount weather was a military base built within a mountain and was to be stocked with enough non-perishables to sustain three-hundred people for up to two years, no one ever made it there”. 

 

Fawn absently noted the famed “Spacewalker” as he floated around the ship, two more boys joining him and chuckles echoed from various places around the room. What she did pay attention to was the chancellor's son who was yelling at the Spacewalker, and those who had followed him out of their seats. 

 

“-nt weather is life, you must locate those supplies immediately- you have only one responsibility, stay alive”.

 

Fawn paused, her brain connecting the dots. 

“Listen to him you dick bags, what do you think will happen when the-”. The three were thrown in various directions as the ship hit the ground. Fawns head was thrown forward and her chest ached slightly where her chin had been forced down into it. Silence reigned as everything seemed to freeze, exhaled deeply, 

“Hear that, No machine humm”. A asian looking boy called.

“Wow, that's a first” the boy beside him breathed out.

A smile graced Fawn's lips, the silence was new and mildly unnerving, but not unwelcome. Now that they had landed  all she needed to survive was the no-doubtedly radiation soaked world around her, the other criminals, animals, nature, sickness, and whatever else this new world could throw at her. Fawn paused, realistically, she was probably going to die regardless, the thought didn't bother her as much as it should have, then again, she had been destined to die from the moment she was conceived.

 

The seat belts unlocked with a series of clicks and Fawn slid gracefully out of the seat, wobbling on her feet for a few seconds. Before balancing herself and joining the throng of other delinquents climbing down the ladder. Fawn paused as she passed the bodies of the two boys that followed the space walker out of their seats. She sighed as she looked down at them, there would no-doubt be lots of death here. As she reached the bottom level, she wove her way through the group. Her brain short circuited for a second as she stared blankly at the guard preparing to open the dropships door.

“Wait, the air could be toxic”. Called a blonde as she shoved her way through the gathering teenagers.

“If the air is toxic were all dead anyway”. The guard snapped as he reached for the opening mechanism again. Only to be stopped.

“Bellamy?”. A girl called, climbing down into the room. Fawn paused, biting her lip. She wanted out, and whatever was happening in front of her wasn't getting her any closer to un-filtered air.

“god, look how big you are” the guard replied a small smile meeting his lips.

“What the hell are you wearing”. The girl hissed, grabbing at the uniform.

“I, uhh, borrowed it. To get on the drop ship. Someone's got to keep an eye on you”.

 

“Where's your wristband”. The blonde butted in again, Fawn huffed. 

“Do you mind”. The girl, Octavia snapped. “I haven't seen my brother in a year”.

Whispers bursted out around the room.

“No-one has a brother” a voice called, followed by another.

“That's Octavia Blake, the girl the found hidden under the floor”. A girl called, she jerked back however as Octavia whipped around, her cheeks flushing with anger as she lunged at the girl.

“Octavia, Octavia. No. Let's give them something else to remember you by”. Bellamy said, holding his sister back. She paused, obviously listening.

“Yeh, like what?.

“Like being the first person on the ground in 100 years”. He replied, pulling the lever. Fawn paused, if the girl had lived under the floor, than she deserved to be the first one out. She deserved to be free. The burnette moved carefully, but she seemed to come alive as her feet hit the ground. She threw her arms above her head and screamed.

“Were back bitches”.

 

Fawn was the second one out, her impatience making her force her way out of the ship. A smile graced her lips as she landed next to Octavia.  The other delinquents swarmed past them, cheering and screaming their excitement. 

 

She stumbled as someone's shoulder slammed into her back, being thrown to the floor by the force. But luckily, she didn't hit said floor, and instead fell into one of the other boys, who reached out to steady her as a second body bumped into hers, although this time it was less violent. Once the teenagers had stampede out of the ship, Fawn nodded at the male, the guard who had snuck onto the drop ship for his sister. Thanking him softly, she turned to join the others. She paused before her feet could touched the ground tho, hesitating. Fawn inhaled, taking in as much of her surroundings as possible. Her eyes impossibly wide as and scanned the woodland. Their was so much color, so much more life than on the ark. It was beautiful, but fawn knew all too well that all roses had their thorns.

 

\-----

 

Fawn paused as she examined the flower settled in her hand, something wasn't right. Turning, she instantly moved towards the group growing to the left of the ramp into the drop ship. Fawn struggled for a moment, before wearily moving through the group. Being short had its advantages, not many, but some. A gasp escaped her lips and she lunged forwards, getting between an injured Wells and an angry male, one she didn't recognise. A cry of protest escaped her lips as she was shoved aside by one of the males friends. He paused for a moment. But his attention ultimately returned to Wells. Thankfully Finn, the space walker dropped down from on top of the drop ship. 

“Kids got one leg  how about you wait until it's a fair fight”. He snapped before his attention turned to Fawn, who was still sat on the ground where she had been thrown.

“Wow, that's got to be a new low, even for you guys, she's like, a third of your size”. Reaching down, He pulled Fawn up by the hand. Fawn kept her eyes on the ground, she was so much smaller than everyone else, so much weaker. Shame burst in her stomach and blood rushed to her face. The space walker opened his mouth to speak to Fawn, but was interrupted by Octavia.

“Hey spacewalker, save me next”. She flirted, a smirk twitching across her lips. A small smile met Fawns lips, she didn't have to look up to see the frown of disapproval on Bellamy's face. Glancing up, she mentally cheered as she examined the scowl decorating the fake guard. His face was exactly what she had imagined it to be. Octavia was lucky, she had someone to look out for her, that was more than anyone else had. By the time Fawn, scatterbrained as ever,  began paying attention, she was apart of a group talking about going to mount weather. One argument later, thanks Bellamy. Octavia, Finn, Monty, Jasper, Clark and Fawn set off to find food and get the supplies Fawn knew they would struggle without.

 

\-----

 

Fawn, who was wandering cautiously behind Jasper and Monty, laughed a little as Finn slid a flower behind her ear.

“Now that My friend, is game”. Jasper called

“That My friend is poison sumac”. Monty replied, laughing as Octavia frantically scratch the flower out of her hair. “The flowers aren't actually poisonous, their medicinal. Calming, actually”.

“His family grows all the pharmaceuticals on the ark”. Jasper explained only to be disrupted.

 

“Hey. Guys, would you try to keep up”. Clark snapped, although not unkindly.

“Come on Clark, how do you block all of this out”. Finn replied, gesturing around the small group.

“Well, it's simple. I wonder why haven't we seen any animals?. Maybe it's because there are none. Maybe we've already been exposed to enough radiation to kill us. Sure is pretty though”. She sighed, as if talking to a child. ” Come on”.

Fawn sniggered as Octavia spoke up.

“Someone should slip he some poison sumac”.

 

\-----

“I gotta know what you two did to get busted”. Fin spoke, his voice tinged with curiosity as the moved through the new terrain.

“Sumacs not the only herb in the garden, if you know what i mean”. Monty explained

“And someone forgot to replace what we took”. Jasper replied, although he did not sound bitter. 

“And someone's already apologized like a thousands times”.

After another moment of silence Jasper spoke up. 

“How about you Octavia?, Fawn?, what did they get you for?”.

“Being born”.

Fawn winced, that was so not game. 

Monty voiced her opinion as Octavia jogged up to Clark who was further ahead of them. 

“I'm a twin, as you all know, your only aloud one child. So when I was born, they told my family I died at birth, and locked me up. I don't know who my parents are, or whether I have a brother or a sister. I don't know if my family is alive or not, they never told me anything. I didn't even have a name until I realised I was supposed to, so I named myself. If it wasn't for Gavin, one of my guards, I likely would have died in the cell, or ended up killing myself. My only crime was not dying in my mother's womb like they wanted me to”. Fawn explained, fiddling with the band around her wrist. 

 

Fawn forced back a giggle as she wove through the boys who had stopped as she spoke. She did however pause as she caught up to Clarke and Octavia, crouching with them as Clark pointed at the deer. The first animal she had ever seen. However, she had to force back a gag as Finn stood on a stick. The animal turning to them to show its face, it had a second part of a head growing off the side of its original. Was that going to happen to them?. 

 

\-----

 

The mood was more sober after that, everyone stick in their own thoughts. 

“You know what is like to know, why send us down today?. After 97 years. What changed?”. Fin spoke, Fawn paused. That was a good question. 

“Who cares”. Octavia voice broke in. “I'm just glad they did. I woke up rotting in a cell, and now I'm spinning in a forest”. She spun around on a tree, No one else seemed satisfied with her answer 

“Maybe they we just sick of us eating all their food and breathing all their air when they knew they were going to kill us all in the end anyway”. Fawn thought aloud.

“Maybe they found something on a satellite, you know. Like an old weather satellite or something”. Monty spoke up. 

“-It wasn't a satellite, the ark is dying.”. Clark broke in. Everyone froze, parting as she walked past the. Seemingly unaffected by her own words.

 

“With the current population levels there's roughly three months left on life support. Maybe more now that we're gone”.

“So that was the secret they locked you up to keep, why they kept you in solitary and floated your old man”.

Clark inhaled, as if in physical pain.

“My father was the engineers who discovered the flaw. He thought the people had the right to know, the council disagreed, my mother disagreed. They were afraid it would cause a panic. We were going to go public anyway when Wells-”.

“- What, tired in your dad”.

“Anyway, the guard showed up before we could. That's why today. That's why it was worth the risk. Even if we all die at least, they brought themselves some more time”.

“Their going to kill more people, aren't they?”. Monty broke in, his voice tinged with panic. 

“Good, after what they did to me. I say float them all”. Fawn winced, she didn't mean that did she. She wasn't ignorant enough to think it would be council members they culled. Was She?.

 

\-----

 

“Aww, Damn. I love earth”. Jasper spoke from the front of the group. Not that Fawn could see him because she was at the back again. Her tiny legs barely keeping up with the rest of them. Fawn nearly fell over as she watched Octavia strip of her pants, what was she doing?. Clark seemed to be thinking the same thing. Fawn paused a moment to admire the her ass before Octavia jumped off the large rock. Tensing before promptly relaxed as she heard a splash. Bellamy would rip them to shreds if anything happened to her.

“Wait, we can't swim”. Monty spoke, the team looking down at were Octavia head half poked out of the water.

“No, but we can stand”. She stood up, a smile on her face, the water just passing her hip's in height.

Clark, serious as ever, tried to ruin their fun. 

“Wait, their shouldn't be a river here”. She spoke, frown ever present on her face.

 

“Well there is, so take off your damn clothes”. Finn bantered back as everyone else began striping. Fawn did not, something felt off and she didn't like it. Her feeling proved correct as she scanned the river. Eyes narrowing on where the water moved weirdly, her eyes the widened as she watched something move towards Octavia, it's body conceived by the water. Jasper saw it too, but Fawn spoke first.

“Octavia. Get out of the water”. She cried out.

“Octavia!.  Get out of the water”. His voice was much louder than Fawns, but rather than listen, Octavia turned to see what they were looking at.

“Get out of the water now”. He shouted. But by then it was too late and Octavia scream was cut off as she was pulled under the water by the large snake like creature. “Octavia!”. Jasper shouted as they helplessly watched her be dragged around under the water. With one last scream, she was pulled under the water.

 

Tears sept down Fawns face as she held her hand over her mouth. The water settled and nether Octavia or the snake returned to the surface. Just as Fawn began to turn away, her shock and horror overwhelming her. She heard Octavia screaming again and shifted to see her once again being dragged around, this time her upper torso remained out of the water. Letting her screams be heard. Fawn ignored the others as they spoke, her eyes narrowing on a large, loose looking rock on the edge of the ledge they stood on. What if?…. Fawn lurched forwards, jamming her body between her targeted rock and a slightly larger one. She used her body to try and lever the rock into the water. Thankfully Clark joined her and the pair managed to force it over the edge. The others watched as the snake let Octavia go and swum towards were the rock had sunk to the river bed.

“Octavia, get to the shore. Now!”. Jasper yelled, running down the bank towards were Octavia was flailing around. She was probably in too much shock to register his words Fawn noted, following the others. Jasper seemed to realise this as well and didn't hesitate to leap into the water, dragging her towards the shore. Towards safety.

“Its coming back.” someone shouted, although Fawn didn't register who. 

 

Thankfully, the pair made it to safety, and Fawn nearly cried with relief. Although she winced as blood sept from the teeth marks on Octavias leg.

“-Note to self, next time, save the girl”. Monty breathed, relieving the tension as Octavia hugged Jasper, thanking him. 

 

\-----

 

Fawn rolled her eyes as Finn tugged on the vine. He'd been stalling for the last 10 minutes, turns out space walker isn't as fearless as he wants us to believe.

“You wanted to go first”. Clark spoke, looking up at him. “Now quit stalling, mount weather awaits”. Finn smiled down at her. 

Jasper and Finn bantered playfully for a moment, before (to Fawns surprise) Jasper grabbed a hold of the vine. He hollered as he swung, feet kicking about as he flew through the air. He let go midair, his limbs flailing before he hit the ground. Everyone stilled, if he was injured, they would have no way to get to him. A smile graced Fawns dewy lips as as he stood up.

“We are apogee”. He called, pumping his fist up at the sky. Fawn chewed with the others, the excitement that had been brewing in her since their landing bursting out as she hollered. Jasper poked around for a minute before lifting an old sign. The words Mount weather printed on the rusted metal sheet. Their excitement did not last as a spear pierced Jasper chest, pinning him to the trunk of a tree. Clark called his name as Fawn bit back a scream, biting into her hand as she stared at the limp body of the boy in horror. Fawn vaguely felt Monty's hands grabbing onto her shoulder and dragging her backwards. 

 

“We are not alone”.


	2. Earth Skills

Fawn could barely see through her tears as she ran, or was more accurately dragged through the forest. Her mind could hardly comprehend why they were running, could not make sense of the sound and the sight. Branches scratched at her face and her ankles and heels ached. But these were secondary feelings, they felt far too distant and numbed to be her own. Monty, the one dragging her dropped to the ground. She vaguely saw one of the others reach down to haul him up, but her all she could comprehend was the disgustingly human looking set of bones at her feet. The others all paused, confused at the sight. The last humans had died almost a hundred years ago, there would not have been any bones left of them. At least in such an exposed location.

 

Finn spoke first, asking who they were. But Fawns eyes remained stuck to the misshapen skull in Clark's hands.

 

"We are so screwed" Octavia spoke up, arm linked with Monty's. 

 

Fawn couldn't help but agree, but before she could say so she heard it. The scream was made of such raw agony Fawn swore she could feel it. She nearly stayed where she was as the others rushed back the way they had just come, crying out for Jasper as if they hadn't seen him take a spear to the chest just minutes ago.

 

\-----

 

Fawn was shaking as she was lead back into camp, her soul ached for Jasper, he was undoubtedly in so much pain. She could still hear him screaming, could feel it in her bones and in her blood, could taste it on her tongue. She tried not to think about it, and easily found a distraction as they rushed back into camp. Wells had a knife pressed against another boys neck. Clarke jumped in and Wells shoved the boy away from him. Fawn, however, was waiting for Bellamy to disembowel them for letting Octavia get hurt, he didn't, instead began asking about the food.

 

Finn spoke first, "We didn't make it to mount weather".

 

"We were attacked"

 

"Attacked by what?" Wells questioned.

 

"Not what, who. It turns out, when the last man from the ground died on the arc, he wasn't the last grounder".

 

Clarke, ever the public speaker looked around, addressing the other delinquents watching the interaction. "It's true, everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here, survivors. The good news is that that means we can survive, the radiation won't kill us".

 

"the bad news is, grounders will".

 

There was silence for a few moments as everyone tried to comprehend the information.

 

"Where's the kid with the goggles?".

 

"Jasper was hit, they took him ".

 

Hearing Clarke says it out loud nearly tore a wail from Fawns, tears once again gathering in her eyes.

 

"Where's your wristband!". Clarke hissed, grabbing Wells wrist.

 

"Ask him". Wells snapped, looking directly at Bellamy.

 

"How many?".

 

"Twenty four and counting". The one Wells had been fighting when they arrived spoke up. Fawn vaguely remembered his name, Murphy.

 

"You idiots. Life support on the Ark is failing. That's why they brought us down here. They need to know the ground is survivable again, and we need their help against whoever is out there. If you take off your wristbands, you're not just killing them. You're killing us!" Clark snarled, looking around at the hundred.

 

"We're stronger than you think. Don't listen to her. She's one of the privileged. If they come down, she'll have it good. How many of you can say the same? We can take care of ourselves. That wristband on your arm? It makes you a prisoner. We are not prisoners anymore! They say they'll forgive your crimes. I say you're not criminals! You're fighters, survivors! The Grounders should worry about us!" Bellamy called, rally them.

 

Fawn didn't really care, and simply watched Bellamy and Clarke power struggle. Although she latched onto the next words that came out of Clark's mouth.

 

"Now we go after Jasper".

 

\----

 

Fawn sat silently beside Octavia as Bellamy tried to clean the bite on her leg. Guilt swelled and rolled in her stomach as she listened to her groan. Her attention was drawn to Clarke as she walked towards them, although her eyes were on Bellamy. A tiny bit of arguing and a bite at Bellamy's ego had them moving although he ordered Murphy to come with them. Then they off to find Jasper and probably die. 

 

\----

 

Fawns legs made it nearly impossible to keep up with the group as they moved, instead of making her switch between jogging and speed walking to keep up. So she was secretly relieved when they slowed down, even if it was because just Bellamy was being a dick. Although she wasn't happy about what he said about Jasper. 

 

"Hey, hold up. What's the rush? You don't survive a spear through the heart". He said, with such an unfazed tone Fawn wanted to slap him. Although all thoughts of violence, at least her own, disappeared as he began gesturing with the gun.

 

"Put the gun away, Bellamy". Wells stepped forward. 

 

"Well, why don't you do something about it, huh?"  Murphy shoved Wells back.

 

"Jasper screamed when they moved him. If the spear struck his heart, he'd have died instantly. It doesn't mean we have time to waste."

 

"As soon as you take this wristband off, we can go." 

 

"The only way the Ark is gonna think I'm dead is if I'm dead. Got it?"

 

"Brave princess."

 

Fawn felt a wave of relief wash over her as Finn came out of the woods behind them.  "Hey, why don't you find your own nickname? You call this a rescue party? Got to split up, cover more ground. Clarke, come with me." She wasn't so relieved to be left with the three most violent and unstable guys in the camp, one of which had a gun.

 

\----

 

Somehow Fawn ended up paired Murphy, who seemed to take amusement in watching her struggle to keep up. Even going so far as to laugh at her when she managed to trip and fall face first into a bush, although he did help her out after she proved incapable of untangling herself.

 

"So…what did you do to get sent down here with a bunch of criminals Tiny?. You hardly look big enough to hurt anyone".

 

Fawn was silent for a moment, concentrating on not falling over and embarrassing herself again. "I was a twin, my sibling was born first. So I was technically the second child, I was destined for captivity the moment I was conceived. Apparently, they told my family I had died at birth, yet none of the council could stomach actually killing a baby. My family weren't punished, it wasn't their fault my mother was pregnant with twins, wasn't their fault I hadn't died in her womb".

 

Murphy was silent for a moment. "That sucks"

 

They were silent for a long time, just walking together. Eventually, they joined up with the others again.

 

"Hey, how do we know this is the right way?". Fawn jumped as Murphy spoke loudly from beside her.

 

"We don't. Spacewalker thinks he's a tracker." 

 

It's because he has more than three brain cells shrimp dick Wells spoke, or at least that's essentially what he said. Pretty soon they had begun squabbling like children again. Rather than stand there awkwardly and wait for them to sort themselves out Fawn kept walking. A distant sound made her pause, it was familiar. It took a moment for her brain to register before she went tearing through the forest towards it. She knew for sure it was a trap, but the thought of Jasper dying all alone and in pain made her heartache and her breath quicken. By the time she entered the clearing, the others had almost caught up. Her heart stopped as she looked up at Jasper.

 

Clarke nearly pushed her over as she pushed past her, before promptly disappearing almost entirely into a hole in the ground. A shriek past Fawns lips before Bellamy grabbed her, watching the boys pull her out. Anger burst in her stomach as she looked up at Jasper, how anyone could do something like that she didn't know. She could, to some extent understand killing for food or in self-defence, but this was mindless and unnecessary. 

 

Murphy and Finn were swiftly sent up the tree to retrieve Jasper. Fawn turned away, afraid she wouldn't be able to stomach watching him suffer. Instead, she began poking around the edge of the clearing looking for clues on who had done this. She moved cautiously, not wanting to end up impaled in some hole in the ground. Fawn nearly fell over as a snarling rumbling sound came from her right, startling her. 

 

"The hell was that?!" Murphy called.

 

"Grounders"

 

Fawn squinted into the forest, eyes darting around cautiously. A shriek escaped her lips as she stumbled back, away from where the thing appeared.

 

It snarled and ran at her, another cry escaping her lips as jagged teeth bit into the hand she had raised to protect herself. She vaguely heard the others calling out to each other, and her it released her and she sprung away and into Bellamy. Her fingers clamped into his shirt as she forced her face into his chest, ignoring the shots behind her and the way Bellamy's hand tightened around her upper arm before he was shoving her behind him and into the ground as the final shots rang out.

 

Ignoring them all, Fawn curled into a protective ball, clutching her injured arm to her chest. Her huddled figure shook as she sobbed and gasped.

 

\----

 

Fawn was exhausted by the time they got back to camp. It had taken the others a while to calm her enough for them to travel, and she was so stunned by what had happened they had resorted to carrying her on a few occasions. Meaning that by the time they entered the camp it was dark. It was quickly established that if you wanted food, you had to remove your wristband. Fawn wasn't thinking about that really, all she could think about was jagged teeth and the way they might have sunk into her neck. Later, she would be bitter about the way she was left alone, no one came to her with food or shelter or comfort. 

 

She went hungry.


End file.
